Insurrection
by Shadow Of The Conscious
Summary: After Millenium's defeat no-one ever thought to challenge Hellsing to war ever again. One person seeks to break that mold. A tragic tale of loss and chaos, set pre-Romancia. Chapter 5 released!
1. New Beginnings

Author's Note: What's up everyone. I'm back again with a new story, and I'm on a Hellsing kick yet again. This one is a re-write of an earlier version of this story called "Requiem for Sinners". This takes place after the Millennium war but before the Manga ending. Please be aware that the events in the story and the events in the manga's ending differ for a **reason**.

With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

**Hellsing: Insurrection**

"_What is Hellsing, exactly? Is it a sad charity story or just a really dark comedy?"_

"_Hellsing is one person-no, one bloodline. I think the name is pretty self-explanatory."_

"_Care to elaborate on it further?"_

"_No matter who comes and goes, who lives and who dies, so long as one Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing remains, it's still Hellsing."_

"_What about Alucard?"_

"_Alucard was to Hellsing as Father Anderson was to the Iscariots; just a tool of their will, the respective entities' sword, if you will. Even without Alucard Hellsing will continue to exist because Integra exists behind it all."_

"_I just can't imagine what that woman went through all those years."_

"_That's why we must go back to the start, and work our way forward."_

**London 1997**

"It has been…" The Major grinned as he slept on the floor, "a **great **war."

The Major lied dead on the floor, wearing nothing but the clothes on his back and a grin on his face. He accomplished what he set out to do.

_Elsewhere…_

Amidst the blood crawling around his mouth, Walter still managed to grin even as his body started to decay. "The comedy is over," Walter declared, "the actors must also leave the stage now." Doc, seemingly offended, spat out his share of the venom, "Co-comedy you say?! How **dare** you! Your mouth is pretty big for a defective product."

Walter ignored his last remark, "Just a cheap one-night comedy act. That's what this battle and this world was." Walter added, "And I…I am also inside this very **piss poor** comedy. I just wanted to play my part the best I could."

The Doc then realized what Walter was really trying to say. "So you think this is all just one big joke? You dare to laugh at us?! How dare insult the Major and the Millennium with such mockery!"

Doc then pointed to a large casing covered by a red curtain. On the front there was a label stapled to it, which simply said: THE SHI. "**Theorizing and research** is what made us leap forward! Science feeds on practices and advances on **observation**! One day we will catch up to that!"

Walter laughed weakly, interrupting Doc's soliloquy, "Just stop right there. You and I **both** know that defective products will cease to exist eventually." Walter elaborated further, "Which means that you and I, as well as everyone here, are going to _die._"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Doc barked. He pressed a button on his remote, which strangely was the cleanest looking thing in the entire room. Well, at least he tried, before Walter's wires beat him to the punch. Blood spilled playfully across the lab as Doc's left arm and leg were severed clean off. As he struggled to maintain balance, he pulled the curtain concealing the mysterious creation off. A barren skeleton fell from the container, with a tag attached to the skull. Apparently the Shi was Mina Harker.

The comedy just got even worse in Walter's mind, and he mused as such, "Mina Harker, eh? So this must be your research material…"

Walter explained further, "It is said that Hellsing defeated Dracula and Mina was free from her curse. But Alucard didn't die! So, inside her, Alucard continued to exist. This is where we all came from…and we? We're just cheap bootleg copies."

"Poor Mina. I guess it's time for all the actors to leave the stage now."

It was now the climax, as Mina's skeleton fell to the floor, so too did the large casing, crushing Doc's body. The flames enveloped the room, and as Walter sensed the end, he called out to Integra, "farewell, my lady."

Somewhere in the room, Mina's corpse roasted in the fire.

**Hellsing Manor, 2004.**

"W-what? Sir Integra…" Seras was confused.

"Go on," Integra ordered, "You're free to go."

Seras, still confused, continued to ask, "But…are you sure…Why?" Integra responded, "Don't make this harder than it already is. You've done enough, you deserve this. I trust you to make the right choices."

Seras grimaced, "B-but…Sir Integra, I…"

Integra's body tensed, "That's an order, soldier! You are no longer bound to Hellsing's services. I order you to leave the Hellsing Manor and don't look back!"

Seras' face hardened, and she smiled, "Yes sir!" As she prepared to take flight, Integra stopped her briefly and said, "Seras, before you go…"

Seras looked behind her to see Integra saluting her. They were still soldiers above all, only serving to protect God and her majesty. Seras gave her a haughty salute back. "Farewell, Seras"

Seras smiled at Integra and said, "Goodbye, Sir Integra, a…and Godspeed!"

And Seras took flight, away from the mansion, away from Integra. Soon enough Seras disappeared over the horizon. Integra began to walk back to her mansion.

'_Did I do the right thing?'_ Integra thought, _'letting a good soldier like her out into a cruel world?'_

Integra answered her own question thusly, "It isn't fair to keep her tied down her. It isn't fair for her to remain here as a mere relic of a terrible war."

'_Or am I doing it to forget-no, escape from the past?'_ Besides herself, Seras the only other remnant left of the Millennium war. Perhaps getting rid of her, as selfish as it was, the only real way to leave the war behind. _'Even then, I'm still here.'_

**John Hopkins Hospital, United States, 2007**

"I'm afraid his condition is worsening, Sir Hellsing."

Integra saw it coming, as sad as it was. English hospitals these days are so understaffed and the physical effect of Millenium's war still haven't worn off after ten years. Therefore they transferred Sir Islands to a well-known hospital in the United States hoping to fix his condition, but sadly it was not enough.

Integra looked sympathetically at the ailing Sir Islands. How he managed to survive this long is anybody's guess. She didn't want to imagine the pain he was currently enduring at the moment. It made her shudder at the inevitability that this will happen to her too at some point.

"How are you holding up, Sir Islands?"

Even through all of this, Islands managed to smile, "Thank you for coming, Sir Integra."

He wheezed, his health decaying further. "I had a dream several nights ago. In that dream, I saw a broken screen, with the numbers two, zero, one and one fractured. I saw images of monsters rampaging through cities. I saw them crush innocent lives and burn buildings down to little cinders." Islands extended his hand outward, seemingly pointing at something, "and controlling these monsters…they were vampires."

"Vampires?" Integra inquired.

"I fear…Integra. I fear that a vampire resurgence may be among us. Not now, not tomorrow, but soon enough."

"What do you propose we do about it? You do understand that Hellsing is practically powerless now…"

Islands smiled, "I understand, that's why I summoned you here."

**One Week Later**

Integra sat in her office, waiting patiently for him. While she sat in silence, she thought back a week ago, when she was beside Island's deathbed.

"_He's my grandson, and his name is Jacob Islands," Islands elaborated. "He was formerly a priest, until he lost his wife in a vampire attack. He gave up being a priest and began hunting vampires for a living."_

_Integra asked, "He must be quite skilled if he's still managing to walk around after all this time."_

"_And that's where it becomes interesting," Islands mused._

Integra picked up the file and studied it, wondering how in the world Islands would have a Regenerator for a relative. Once again, she referred to her conversation with Sir Islands.

"_Soon enough the Vatican took notice, and employed him as their agent fighting vampires not located in Europe or the United States. Sending a single agent to fight a world of vampires would be suicide, mind you. So they put him in their super soldier program, transforming him into a Regenerator."_

_Islands' mouth was then choking with blood, which he coughed up to make room to breathe. "Integra…this is my last wish…I want you to employ my grandson."_

"_Yes…" Integra granted. Sir Island's heart monitor went flat._

"Sir Integra," a young receptionist called, snapping Integra out of the past, "You have a visitor. He says his name is Jacob Islands."

Integra ascended from her leather chair and grabbed a cigar from its case, lighting it with hasty grace. "Very well then."

The first time Integra saw Jacob she was unsure what to think, he certainly didn't look Catholic if not Vatican-endorsed. The man literally brought the _storm_ with him. He was dressed in a brown trench coat, which years have expressed a most distinguished weathered look to it. He wore a suit underneath it, with his tie tied neatly underneath. His boots looked war-torn, and every step he took felt like a unified step in a million man march.

His blond hair flew freely in the air, giving way to his face. Everything about the man seemed weathered, cynical, but still above all…a man with a sense of justice.

"You must be Jacob Islands," Integra remarked. "You have your grandfather's eyes."

Jacob smiled at Integra, "It's an honor to meet you, the great Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He made sure to pronounce her name in full. "My grandfather told me so much about you."

Integra chuckled, "That's unfortunate."

**Hellsing Manor, 2008**

Integra felt a little uneasy today. Something didn't quite feel right.

It had been nearly a year since Islands warned her of his premonition. A while ago she began to wonder if there was any validity in his warning or if he was suffering from typical dementia onset by old age. Integra would hate to disregard a fellow knight's judgment, but things have changed so much in the past few years that she wasn't quite sure what to think.

Integra glanced at the young Islands gazing out the window. Something told Integra that he too must have shared the same intuition as she did. Jacob's eyes flexed with concern and thought. He noticed Integra's eyes struck his presence.

"The night my grandfather passed away," Jacob began, "He told me about a dream he had."

Integra was about to light a cigar until she heard that last sentence, her interest was piqued. "Go on," she insisted.

"He told me that in his dream, he saw a church. Although it looked peaceful on the outside," Jacob paused, and then continued, "that the inside housed nothing but carnage, its walls painted with sanguine agony."

Integra frowned, _'Another premonition, so he did have more than one then?'_

"He told me that he saw a vampire there, and in his arms he was clutching a woman," Jacob said, "the strangest part of it all was that he could describe the hostage woman so well. Her hair was black, almost raven-like; she had a soft, kind face. It was all really weird."

"Any possible idea where and when?" Integra knew it was a longshot, but Island's premonition to her at least left clues, she was hoping to attain the same result from his grandson.

"It was obviously an English church, no question about that. The date, though…" Jacob was about to finish when a young woman rushed into Integra's office. "Sir Integra!" The woman yelled, "There's something on the news channel you must see!"

Integra learned to mask her horror and disbelief well, so it suited her well as the news line read:

**KILLER VAMPIRE ATTACKS CITY IN WALES**

It had been eleven years since the last attack by vampires, and that was when there was a whole army of them. Now the first vampire in many years, seemingly not Millennium-bred, is taking innocent lives. Now Integra knew for sure that Sir Islands may have been on to something.

"Get the police chief on the phone," Integra commanded.

**Later that day**

"Sir, we've lost contact with Alpha Unit!"

"Dammit!" A gruff voice swore as he felt his feet harden against the floor. "Conventional weapons don't work on this bastard."

Captain Ron Lucas lit a cigarette in his mouth and puffed generously, "Our best bet would be to evacuate as many citizens as possible. We're quarantine this sonuvabitch 'till we figure out how to kill him."

"That's simply not good enough, Captain."

"Sir Integra?"

Captain Lucas affirmed his suspicions when he saw Integra, cigar in tow, smirking coyly at the police chief. "It's been too long, what brings you here in this situation?"

"I'm here to solve your problem," Integra responded, and added, "I'm here to solve **our **problem."

The Captain sighed, "With all due respect, Sir Integra, neither you or I could hope to defeat this creature right now. Our best bet is to trap him and buy ourselves some time until we figure out how to beat this…**monster**."

Integra chuckled, "and what if you don't, Chief of Police, Captain Ronald Lucas?"

Captain Lucas gave her a chagrined look. Integra took notice and continued, "I think you'll be pleased to know that I came here bringing the solution."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Purity of Sadness

**Hellsing: Insurrection**

"_Do you remember that day when there was a vampire attack in Wales?"_

"_If I recall…that was the first vampire attack since the Millennium war."_

"_Did you feel proud unleashing that beast into the world? Did you feel excited knowing that your creation would leave a scar on the world today?"_

"_That thing? He was a baroque looking creature at best. I hardly see how his creation was revolutionary."_

"_Now now…let's not be cruel. He served his purpose and he served it well."_

**Cardiff, Wales: 2008**

The rain struck the ground fantastically as thickened boots scattered the water across the pavement. It had been years since Jacob Islands had a good vampire hunt, so he wanted to enjoy this one to the fullest.

He stopped in his tracks and kneeled down below. His gloved finger traced the rough pavement below himself. He sniffed the scent that attached to his finger. "He's close," Jacob deduced.

The young Islands continued to trek across the alleyway until he came across a lone church somewhere in the city. The church was swarming with police officials. Tents were set up neatly like soldiers in like a march, people were rushing to and from like bees in a hive, and orders, commands and frantic talk were scattered like fragments of shattered glass.

But Jacob had no time to waste with mere observation, he needed to make his way to the church quickly. His grandfather was already right about many things, he prayed that he wouldn't be right about anything else.

**Outside Cardiff**

"Another vampire hunter?" Captain Lucas was surprised that she was able to find another vampire after losing both of them in the eight years. Still, the Captain was curious about this supposed new vampire hunter, "So, how good is this guy?"

"He's no Alucard," Integra conceded, as she took another inhale of her cigar smoke, "But he's still more than sufficient."

**Cardiff**

"Stop right there," a cop called out, "this is official police business. Please leave at once."

Jacob glared at the impeding officer, "I have to get inside that church."

The police officer still stood his ground, "you'll do no such thing! Now please leave or else I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

Jacob moaned, he wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with this cop. Fortunately for him though, another cop approached the two of them to clear the situation, "It's okay Stew, we just got word from the Captain. He's with Hellsing."

It was amusing to see how embarrassed the officer got after that, "V-very sorry, sir! You may proceed!"

Jacob chuckled, his reaction was amusing despite the severity of the situation at hand. "I appreciate your understanding," he said and he made his way to the church.

**Outside Cardiff**

As the Captain discarded his cigarette, he sighed and glanced at Integra, "I trust that you know what you're doing."

Integra's one eye gleamed as she smirked, "Have I ever let you down, Captain?"

**Inside the Church**

Helena never could quite understand why this was happening to her.

She was the only one left alive in that church, taking refuge behind the altar, all she could so was pray for some kind of salvation.

The vampire bent down and gently licked the tears off her cheeks, and he spoke gently to her, "Don't fret my dear, I won't slaughter you like I did with them."

Helena struggled to open her eyes, she was afraid to gaze at the carnage that projected before her. Red seemed to be a popular color among vampires every time they attack in an interior building, with a touch of entrails being left around. The stench of decay and demise hung in the air like drapes in the wind. The levy to stay strong broke and the tears flew freely.

The corpses began to shift and unsettle as the process of their transformation into ghouls were finalizing. Then, they began standing. They stood as if they were preparing for a ceremony to commence.

The candles' flames waved in a pendulum-like fashion as he whisked Helena to his side. She felt powerless in his grasp. She would concede though, for a vampire he certainly was handsome. Golden locks flowed in front of his lustful blue eyes. He had a kind and gentle face. At least death wouldn't be so bad in her mind, she would be killed by a beautiful man at least.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" The vampire could smell it on her, it sent his bloodlust through the roof. "Yes…" Helena spoke softly, she was under the vampire's trance.

"Excellent," the vampire grinned and sunk his teeth into her neck. She felt herself become weaker as her pure blood was being drained from her body. A moment of relief was felt when he pulled his teeth from her neck.

"Your blood tastes like five-year old wine," the vampire smiled, "you truly are beautiful."

He licked a small amount of blood trickling from her neck, "Your too good of a girl to turn into a ghoul. I'm going to give you some of my blood, and together you and I can lay waste to this cursed town."

He re-inserted his teeth and began secreting his blood into her veins, before he could finish the doors to the church shattered open.

The vampire cast Helena aside and glared at the intruder who would dare interrupt his ceremony. The ghouls turned their collective attention to Jacob.

"I find it funny that you use a holy place to spread your filth around," his footsteps clapped the ground like fierce thunder striking.

"Bastard, you dare interrupt my---"

"You're beginning to annoy me already," Jacob responded. He reached into his coat and unsheathed a sawed-off shotgun. The shotgun literally illuminated the dark church with its ghastly white color, inscribed on the side of the barrel were the words GOD IS IN HIS HEAVEN. Soon the vampire would find himself staring down the barrel.

"Nice gun," the vampire complimented, "good luck wasting your bullets on all my ghouls!" He snapped his fingers and the ghouls poised to attack.

"Right, of course. Typical first way to attack," Jacob then pulled out a crystal sphere and pressed a button on the side, unleashing what looked like metal blades. He tossed the sphere to the floor and it exploded, unleashing thousands of shattered glass pieces. They cut through the ghouls like a hot knife through butter, and the vampire soon found himself alone with this mysterious stranger and the woman whos blood was so exquisite.

"Ghoul flesh becomes so weak and decayed soon after they transform, therefore I find thin, sharp objects to be the best course of action. It's holy glass manufactured by the Vatican themselves." Jacob then raised his shotgun to the vampire's face, "Now, I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"Not yet!" The vampire shrieked as he grabbed a handgun from the altar table and shot Jacob directly in the head. He staggered back as he fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Helena, watching the situation behind them, gasped as her only means of rescue was shot dead in the face. The vampire turned to meet her eyes with his gaze, "you see my lady, you're just too beautiful to be affiliated with weak trash like humans."

"B-but…why?" Helena asked, "There's nothing wrong with humans! It's vampires that are trash!"

The vampire scowled, and seized her by the throat. "You dare insult my by putting me below humans?! Don't you realize your insulting yourself as well? You're not human anymore!"

Helena slapped the vampire so hard that she even saw blood come out his mouth. The vampire stumbled back. Clutching his tarnished cheek, he came to a conclusion, "I was kind enough to grant you the gift of vampirism with free will and this is how you repay me? Very well, I'll just have to take your unlife."

Before the vampire could make a move, he noticed the tiny sound of laughter emitting from what should have been a corpse. Jacob rose to his knees as his laughter grew to a cackle, "This turned out to be a pretty good hunt after all, but now it's time for us to end this little dance."

"What?!" The vampire shook with disbelief, "I shot you in the head!" The vampire took a closer look and he could see the bullets twisting out of his forehead.

"You can't possibly be human! Are you one of us?!"

Jacob smiled, he took great pleasure in his humanity, "Absolutely not. Technology however is something I owe much to these days."

In a matter of a few seconds, Jacob aimed his shotgun at the target and fired. He hit the vampire dead on, and his remains dissolved into a fine bloody mist.

With the vampire gone, he could relax. That was until he heard someone crying in the corner. Jacob made his way to the young woman.

As he gazed on Helena, he began to realize she looked very similar to the girl his grandfather mentioned in his dreams. She had wavy, black hair, her face that was once peach as a human now pale as moonlight. Her emerald green eyes dazzled her even with the tears bringing ruin on her face. He knelt down next to Helena and spoke gently.

"He turned you, didn't he?"

She sobbed as she nodded in response.

Jacob was quite honestly flustered, he had been hunting vampires for over a decade and he never encountered a situation where he had to deal with a vampire turned against their will. He decided it would be best for Integra to decide her fate.

"Come with me."

**Outside Cardiff**

"The target has been eliminated. Proceeding with cleanup," a voice spoke from the radio. The Captain sighed in relief, "How many casualties? Is there anyone left alive?"

"There was only one person left alive, not counting the vampire hunter sent by Hellsing."

The captain looked at Integra solemnly, "I guess you were right about him then."

"Hmm." Integra smirked as she left the camp site.

Integra watched as a Hummer pulled up next to her. Out stepped Jacob and his new accomplice, the only survivor from the unholy massacre.

"How did it feel?" Integra spoke and her cigar nodded in rhythm with her speeches.

"Riveting would be the best way to describe it."

Integra noticed the girl that he was carrying, "She's the only survivor, hmm?"

Jacob put Helena gently on the ground, "Yes, however by the time I arrived there the vampire had already turned her. She seemed remorseful about the whole thing, so I was unsure about whether or not to put her down. You could probably handle this situation better than myself."

"I see," Integra responded. She felt a wave of déjà vu hit her as she reminisced the events of Cheddar so many years ago.

"What should we do, Sir Integra?"

Integra smiled.

**Elsewhere**

"They took the bait, it seems."

Behind a monolithic desk, a female figure smiled with a Cheshire grin.

"The gears have now set in motion. No turning back now, all we do now is to wait."

**Hellsing Manor**

Bright lights were the first thing that Helena's eyes picked up as she awoke from her slumber. She rose from her bed, running her hands through her hair to clear out any knots she acquired from pillow friction. These were her typical immediate rituals.

She crawled out of her bed and made her way to the mirror, but she was unaware that she was inside the Hellsing manor until she came to her senses. She noticed in her reflection that her room didn't look anything like her room, it looked far too royal. Then she came to a realization.

"WAAAAAHHHH!!" Helena shrieked and she gripped the mirror like it was ledge on a steep cliff. She noticed other unpleasant features, such as pale skin and the presence of daggers for teeth. She screamed again, only this time she wasn't alone.

"You're awake, I see," A voice called out to her. She turned around to find three people standing before her. One was a woman clothed in a brown suit, her hair flowed in front of her and behind her, where the length almost reached the back of her kneecaps. The other person was a brown-haired man who looked like he was in his late-20's early 30's. He wore glasses and was dressed quite formally. The other man stood out from the other two, but what spoke to her more than the other two did appearance wise was that he looked exactly like the man Helena witnessed kill the vampire at the church.

"Uh…" Helena struggled to comprehend what was going on, if her brain was a well-oiled machine then it would be suffering from a blown fuse. "Heeeh?" That was all she could let escape from her lips.

"I see you're a bit confused as to what's going on. Very well, I'll explain," Integra lit her cigar and continued, "You've been turned into a vampire against your will, unwillingly I presume?"

"Y-yes," Helena responded.

"Vampires are quite different from humans," said Integra, she raised one lone finger into the air to emphasize her speech, "for one thing, you can no longer consume food. Your only source of nutrition is the blood that courses through our veins." Integra rolled up her sleeve and pointed to the vein that ran across her forearm.

"Uh…what?"

Integra ignored that last statement and continued, "You've now become a creature of the night, which means you can no longer exist in broad daylight."

Helena frowned, she always enjoyed the joy of day. Waking up to a beautiful dawn is the only thing that pushed her through each day. Now she'll never experience that joy again.

Integra sympathized, "I understand that this is a difficult situation for you. However there is nothing I can do to reverse the effects of vampirism, all I can do is offer you two choices."

At that moment Jacob pulled his whitened shotgun out from it's hinges and pointed it at Helena. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw that thing pointed at her.

Integra signaled the man to her left that she needed to ash her cigar, the man dutifully held out an ashtray which would become the ash's final resting place. She held the cigar between her fingers as she spoke, "I can have my agent kill you where you stand. Right now you are too weak to survive a massive amount of blood loss, not to mention that these bullets are blessed."

Helena gulped out of nervousness.

"Or you can choose to join us, and use your newfound vampiric powers to protect God and her majesty from supernatural and unholy forces. You will work with my agent Mr. Jacob Islands and myself. You'll be going on missions that involve killing your own kind, and nothing but the sight of death will be left in your wake. I can't force you into this, though. The choice is yours."

After filtering out her entire speech Helena came to the startling conclusion that it was do or die. Part of her wanted to die. She heard horror stories of vampires and she herself could never _want_ to become like them. She felt ashamed that she let herself be turned into one.

However, on the other hand, she felt that perhaps joining this "Hellsing" group would be a good way to redeem herself. These people seemed to accept her for who she was, and it would certainly be nice to have a place to stay assuming that the police have informed her family that she's no longer in the realm of the living.

As Helena came to her decision, Integra smiled.

**The Next Day**

"So Cleveland, how was your trip to Ireland?"

Integra sat behind her desk, cigar placed loosely in her mouth. Standing in front of her was her butler, Cleveland Price. He took over as the official retainer right after Walter died. He was a gentle man, with clean-kept dark brown hair and golden half-glasses. The difference between him and Walter though was that he had no real powers, but he made up for it in his knack for weaponry. When Jacob was first inducted into the Hellsing family, the first thing he worked on was his shotgun. He also designed his holy weaponry, ranging from explosive holy glass to boomerang stakes. Creativity matched with intelligence provided for a powerful force.

"It went smoothly," Cleveland answered, "it was refreshing not to have the Vatican interfere with our relations."

Integra sent Cleveland some time ago to meet with the Irish president. Apparently this new Irish president was a protestant, so the Hellsing organization took the opportunity to establish a new relationship.

Suddenly the both of them heard a soft knock on the door. They turned their attention to Helena, standing there with a silver platter with some teacups placed neatly on top.

"U-um…excuse me…t-terribly sorry to interrupt," she squeaked out.

Integra glanced outside of her window and noticed it was still daytime, the sun shining as bright as it ever has. "It's in the middle of the day, you should be resting."

Helena sighed, "I know, I'm terribly sorry." She continued, "Before I became a vampire, I used to work as a receptionist. You see, making tea is a favorite past-time of mine and…"

She paused, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly the words she needed crept upon her. "W-well, people at my office would ask me to make my special tea for them all the time. I…I wanted to thank you Sir Integra for saving my life and…uh…letting me stay here."

Integra looked at her weirdly, her Hellsing suspicion still with her after all these years, "Cleveland, taste the tea."

The young butler took the teacup and drank the contents inside. His taste buds worked around the tea, and he found himself very pleased.

"This is actually pretty good! Sir Integra, you ought to try this."

"Very well," Sir Integra said, and she grabbed a cup from the platter. She drank the tea, and found herself pleasantly surprised. This really was good tea.

"Well, I'm impressed. This is probably some of the best tea I've ever tasted."

"I'm so glad, sir!"

Integra glanced at her butler, "Cleveland, leave us."

The young butler did what he was told, and soon Integra was alone with Helena. Soon her gaze was fixated on the young draculina.

"Do you hate being a vampire, Helena?"

Helena was taken aback by that statement, she didn't quite know how to answer that statement. "I guess…"

"You guess?"

Helena tensed up, afraid that she offended Sir Integra somehow, "W-well, I mean…it's just that all my life I've been taught to believe that vampires were dreadful creatures…j-just absolutely horrible creatures! I feel that it was my fault that I let myself become one, that's all."

"I see," Integra mused, "Do you feel shame for what you've become?"

"Yes," Helena's head bowed to the floor.

Integra smiled, "You remind me so much of a girl I once knew."

Helena's head cocked up, "Sir Integra?"

"It's true that vampires are dreadful creatures, and you were right to be afraid of them. However, what happened to you was not your fault. Vampires use trance tactics to seize their prey, it's the most common method they use to suck human blood," Integra took a cigar out of her case and placed it in her mouth, lighting it as she spoke, "The Hellsing organization has been fighting off these unholy threats for centuries, so you shouldn't feel the need to thank us."

Helena nodded.

"Besides, it was you, after all, who made the choice."

* * *


	3. Clad in Shadows

Author's Note: For starters I just want to say how proud I am of this chapter. If any of you reading this are familiar with the story Requiem for Sinners [Hellsing] then you might recognize some similarities. I put a twisted new twist on them, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of surprises afoot!

* * *

**Hellsing: Insurrection**

"_When I heard that they defeated the first vampire, my blood began to sprint with excitement. Suddenly I found myself longing for the days of blood just like it was so many years ago."_

"_A desire to re-live the past, I presume?"_

"_I'm not that nostalgic, but more like I craved excitement. Yet I knew that I had to calculate this carefully and plan these attacks in exact fashion."_

"_That's probably the smartest idea. After all, Millennium took years to resurface because they had so much planning to do."_

"_Indeed, and see how well it worked out for them? Had it not been for the resilience of two, Millennium would have won the war."_

"_Isn't it out of character for you to compliment your enemy?"_

"_Character has nothing to do with it."_

**Hellsing Manor, Two Days After Vampire Attack:**

"I just received the photos from the Cardiff Police an hour ago," Cleveland said as he handed Integra an envelope. Integra sliced open the seal and spilled the photos on the table in front of her. She spread the photos apart so she could get a proper look at them. None of them looked the least bit interesting; just pictures of all the gore and blood contained in the church. However, the last photo caught her interest very quick.

"Is that a…tarot card?"

Cleveland answered swiftly, "It was found in the scene right in the same place the vampire's remains were found."

Integra inspected the photo closely, it had the picture of a magician on the front. "A magician tarot card? How fitting," said Integra, "Any other clues?"

"There was another photograph showing the back of the card, it should be there along with the other photos."

Integra inspected the photos again, and the photo Cleveland mentioned suddenly appeared. In the photograph, it showed the back of the card and a series of numbers scrawled violently.

**8**7**25**13**09**09

"Whoever wrote these numbers must have been responsible for unleashing the vampire on the city," Cleveland hypothesized.

Integra nodded, and sipped some of that delicious tea Helena had prepared for her. She made a mental note to have the vampire teach Cleveland the recipe.

"There's more to it than that," Integra said. "These numbers represent something, almost like a date."

The Hellsing butler hummed in confusion, he wasn't quite sure where Integra was going with this.

"Whoever wrote this," Integra concluded, "Is cluing us in as to when they plan to attack next."

"So you believe somebody was definitely behind this, then?"

"Like you said, this was no random attack."

**Later That Day…**

It's been a year since Jacob moved in with the Hellsing family. Since then, he's explored just about every nook and cranny in the manor, with the exception of the basement. Integra never told him much about the basement, only that is was where she typically would house her vampire pets. Even after all this time it still felt eerie living in the same grounds that her former vampire servants, Alucard and Seras, lived and slept in. He didn't want to imagine what Helena would think being kept down here like some dirty secret.

As he walked around the mansion's grandiose halls in an effort to clear his mind, he felt a faint voice calling out to him. Now he was beginning to worry that the mansion was driving him mad.

He kept trying to trace this mysterious voice that kept beckoning to him. The voice was angelic and demonic, soft like a butterfly's wings yet rougher than the hardest stone. The voice grew stronger as he approached the basement.

He descended down the stairs and now he was for certain that he would find this voice here. He crept into a wide, dark room. His human instincts kicked in, and he soon found himself reaching for his shotgun as he felt this most _vile_ laughter fill his brain.

"Stop hiding," Jacob called out to the darkness, "where are you?!"

"Right here," the voice answered. Jacob saw a man sitting there, dressed in crimson clothing that draped him. His orange glasses most certainly hid the lust in his eyes, his abyss-colored hair licking his face oh so playfully. This mysterious thing was sitting on the throne, legs crossed and hands locked together.

Jacob wasted no time and quickly peppered the form with his rifle's blessed bullets. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there anymore.

**Meanwhile…**

Helena stared in disbelief as there was a coffin in place of her bed. "Wha-wh-what is this…?! My bed!"

"Oh yes, you may have noticed the coffin's presence here," Cleveland said. "Because you are a vampire, mortal possessions such as beds are no longer necessary."

"WHAT?!!" Helena screamed, acting as if she were having a heart attack.

"The coffin was placed here on orders from Sir Integra herself," Cleveland clarified, "Because you still have not drunk blood like a proper vampire, your powers will degenerate over time. Therefore, sleeping in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace is the only way to preserve your strength."

"Whaaaa!!" Helena whined, "This is unfaiiirrr!"

Cleveland sighed, "Ma'am, I'm just a mere butler. I'm obligated to follow orders as directed."

Helena frowned and gazed at the tiny coffin that stretched before her.

"I understand your pain, Miss Helena. I know it must be quite frustrating adjusting to the life of a night creature."

Helena groaned, but at least she could take comfort in the fact that the butler could understand. "It's just that…you were raised to be something your whole life and n-now…that something was taken away from you. It feels like somebody snatched your whole life away, you know?"

The Hellsing butler chuckled, "Even in the darkest of our nights, there will always be the light of dawn on the other side." After those words, Cleveland left Helena alone in her room. There was something about those words that seemed to resonate deep within the female vampire.

"Still refusing to drink blood?"

Helena gulped in nervousness. She saw Jacob standing there and he clearly didn't look happy. "Y-yes, sir."

Jacob chuckled, "You're an interesting character."

**One Year Later…**

"Prime Minister Gillepsie recently announced the re-opening of several Grand London attractions…"

Integra smirked, she found it rather amusing that they were using such a tacky name to christen the once proud capital of England. Four years ago they opened the "new" London, which they simply referred to it as just "London". The new take on the capital seemed to be doing well for itself. She just prayed that another madman wouldn't set her sights on England again. The government nearly went bankrupt building this new London.

Integra was never much for such trivial things as television, but ever since the vampire attack a year ago she had Cleveland install one in her office in case another situation like this should arise. Now, however, she wasn't sure if that was the best idea. Their pathetic topics haven't changed one bit over the past ten years, and more often than not she just finds herself disgusted at the same corrupt bureaucrats that plague the world with their ridiculous agendas.

Thankfully the arrival of both Jacob and Helena effectively distracted her from her frustration with the news. She muted the television as she turned her attention to the two of them. "Cleveland said you wanted to see us about something?" Integra nodded, "Yes, sit down."

Integra gestured at the two chairs in front of her desk, and both Jacob and Helena sat accordingly.

"It's July," Integra started, "and we are nearing the date of their next attack."

Both Helena and Jacob frowned, they remembered the meeting they had with Integra six months ago. August 25th, 2009 was the magic date, according to a cryptic set of numbers found scrawled on a tarot card.

"We're going to have to prepare for this. The first vampire wasn't much but I have a feeling they intentionally made him that way. They're planning to release something much stronger, I can feel it." Integra thought back to the series of vampire attacks by Millennium. They were weaker creations, obviously, then after that the Valentine brothers attacked them. One of them had super speed and commendable reflexes, and the other one was a decent tactician, despite his crude demeanor. It seemed like a good idea to refer to the Millennium method for this new enemy they were facing.

"I thought now would be a good idea to present you with some new weaponry," Integra said, she gestured for Cleveland to enter the room. Cleveland did as such, carrying a large case and a small case. He set both cases down, and stood to face the three of them. "Mr. Islands, I'll start with you. I finished upgrading your shotgun, and I most certainly think you'll be pleased with the results."

He unhinged the locks concealing the weapon, and as the butler opened the casing, Jacob could feel his eyes widening and his mouth watering. The shotgun was now a shimmering white-gold beauty. It had three barrels that made the formation of a circular triangle. On top of the topmost barrel, the words inscribed "WALK WITH THE LORD" were etched in a brilliant black fashion.

Cleveland grinned as he presented the weapon, "I present the Redeemer. It's a Benelli M4 Super 90 Semi-Automatic with three separate barrels. With these barrels you can store three different types of bullets, at the cost of some chamber space, of course."

Jacob picked up the shotgun and realized that he couldn't hold it with one hand, "It's heavy."

Cleveland nodded, "Yes, the addition of two barrels has increased the weight significantly. Now, there are three types of bullets I've acquired which can be used with the Redeemer. You have special-made Macedonian, mercury-charged shells, already blessed by the Church of England. Next, you have explosive-charged shells that are best used in close-range. Finally, and this one is quite new, you have incendiary shells that explode on contact."

Jacob smiled an awful, toothy grin. "And you call this the Redeemer? Cleveland, I love it."

Cleveland smiled, "I'm glad." He then turned to Helena, "As for you, young lady, I have something prepared for you."

Helena smiled, she wondered what kind of cool weapon she would get. She always fantasized about using a really cool-looking sword as her weapon.

Cleveland opened a box and inside it were eight golden rings. Needless to say, it wasn't the sword she was hoping for. "What's that?"

"I'm glad you asked, it was requested by Sir Integra herself." Helena glanced at Sir Integra, who was in the process of ashing her cigar. "My old retainer used these as his weapon of choice. He used to be Hellsing's trashman many years ago. Of course, these aren't his rings exactly, they were destroyed in the war."

Cleveland interjected, "I recreated them down to the last detail, but making sure of course to fit the measurements of your fingers."

Integra smiled, almost naughtily, "Go on," she suggested, "try them on."

Helena took each individual ring and placed them gently on her fingers, they fit snugly much to her surprise. When she was finished, she asked, "Um…what do they do?"

"Go on," Integra insisted, "Toss your hand out." Helena extended her arm out, as she did she saw wires extend out from in front of her. She snagged a plant perched on the corner of Integra's desk and minced it.

"W-what? Did I just do that?"

"It'll take some time getting used to," Integra said, "but you'll become accustomed to it all too quickly."

"That reminds me," Cleveland said, "I finally took the time to sit down and design you your official Hellsing attire." Cleveland pulled out a plastic casing from under the Redeemer casing. He inflated the casing and pulled out a white Victorian ruffle shirt, a black corset, and black dress pants. On the breast pocket of the ruffle shirt the Hellsing emblem was stitched in place.

"We thought it was appropriate for you to attain your official Hellsing attire. I decided to take my inspiration from Victorian days ago," Cleveland spoke in a proud fashion.

Even Helena had to admit that the outfit was fairly neat, "It's lovely!"

A receptionist entered the room with a telephone in her hand, "Sir Integra, it's urgent!"

Cleveland handed the cell phone to Integra. "Yes?" Integra listened and when she heard the news her eyes widened with shock, "What?!" Jacob and Helena looked at each other nervously.

A few moments afterward, she slammed the phone down. "Cleveland, arrange a helicopter to fly the three of us down to Birmingham immediately!"

"Right away, sir!" Cleveland hastily exited her office, taking the receptionist with him.

Integra slammed her hands on the desk and gritted her teeth in absolute anger, "Dammit!"

"What happened?" Jacob inquired.

"A massacre…a vampire massacre in Birmingham. 32 people **dead.**"

Jacob winced, "What?! But it's not even August yet!"

"Yeah, it's…just the 13th of July," Helena added.

Then Integra spoke, "The 13th of July?" She pictured the back of the tarot card in her mind, she pictured the numbers scrawled on the back and she pictured the numbers that were not bolded among the rest. It was then and there that Integra came to a haunting realization.

"Bastards!" Integra shouted, "They _wanted_ me to think that!"

**Birmingham**

"What's the situation right now?" Captain Angelfield's first day on the job was not what he was quite expecting.

"It seems as if the enemy has positioned himself in a hotel a couple blocks from the town hall," The receiver on the radio said, "So far no new casualties are reported."

"Thank bloody God," Angelfield sighed with relief. He turned his sight towards the doorway where Cleveland and Integra were standing currently.

"Watch your tongue, officer," Integra chided. "My deepest apologies, ma'am," the captain swiftly responded.

Angelfield continued, "The attack commenced not too long ago. As you know 32 casualties have been reported. Currently the enemy has perched itself here." Captain Angelfield then pointed to a square mark on a map, "Ashrock Hotel. We evacuated as many citizens as we could before it settled. The situation is now at a standstill, we hope you have something we could use to our advantage, Sir Integra."

Integra smirked, "Why of course. Fighting these freaks has been Hellsing's prerogative for centuries. We have the tools needed for doing just that."

**Ashrock Hotel**

The moment the two of them entered the hotel, the stench of death filled their nostrils. Helena had it worse, though. She could also smell the blood that hung from the walls like wet paint. She struggled to keep her primal side from letting loose.

"Keep your senses heightened, vampire," Jacob warned. "Right," Helena responded.

There was a faint sound of wet flesh hitting teeth as they rounded the corner in the lobby. "You can see better in the darkness than I can, Helena," Jacob said. He felt lucky to have a vampire, as weak as she was, to have with him because she had power he as a human did not have. "What do you see?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing but all these…c-corpses," Helena felt herself become increasingly nervous with each step.

Suddenly the disturbing sound ceased.

"It stopped," Helena said. Jacob agreed, "Let's get some light in this miserable place." Helena used her night-vision to search for a light switch. While she was searching, she remarked on the deplorable view.

"Can you believe that these men were so young? They died so young, died like dogs…God, they probably had wives and children waiting for them back home," Helena said.

"That's war for ya," Jacob said.

A form was assuming behind him.

"Some of these people look like they're in their 20's…what's this world coming to?" Suddenly, Helena felt a light switch, "found the light."

Light filled the lobby, illuminating all the terrible carnage the whole bloody mess had to offer. That wasn't what startled Helena though. Someone behind Islands was about to slice him in half with a large triad spear.

"Jacob, look out!" Helena called out.

Now, had it not been for Islands' fast reflexes, he would have been a three-way shishkabob. However, years of hunting taught Jacob to be quick on the spot. He aimed the Redeemer at the creature and blew his right arm apart.

The creature howled in pain and fled hastily, but Jacob still kept the Redeemer aimed just in case it re-appeared for round two. When the creature appeared to be gone for the moment, Jacob relaxed, but only slightly.

"Jacob, are you alright?!" Helena asked.

"I'm fine," Jacob said, "Thanks, by the way." Helena smiled, but the moment of relief vanished when the lights cut off.

"Dammit," Jacob swore, "He cut the power."

"What do we do?!" Helena asked. Soon enough they heard the hellish growling of the creature threatening to take a life and an unlife. "Back to back formation," Jacob said, "Have your weapon ready!"

Jacob clutched to the Redeemer while Helena had her wires brandished.

On Helena's side, she could see the darkness forming a gigantic triad spear in front of her. Jacob blasted the shadow object, and a chunk exploded in black goo. The whole form melted away and began blending with the darkness again.

Helena then glanced to her side to find one of the officers levitating in the air. It was no magic trick, Helena watched as the creature hurdled the body towards Helena. Freaking out, Helena used her wires to tear the body apart and soften the blow. They were both covered in blood.

"It's using the darkness as a weapon!" Helena concluded, "As long as it's shrouded in darkness, that thing is practically invincible!"

"Then let's shed a little light on the subject," Jacob said coyly. He grabbed a flashlight from an officer's corpse and shined it around the room. He soon fixated it on the monster, it shrieked as it tried to shield itself from the light. Jacob took notice that the arm wound was still intact.

"It's weak against the light," Jacob said, "And it can't regenerate either."

"Great," Helena retorted, "So what do we do?"

"I'll distract this beast, see if you can find me some flares."

While Jacob was toying with the creature, Helena searched around for a few flares. Her vampiric self took notice on a particular corpse which carried some flares with him. "Your third eye," Integra said before, "it's one of the vampire's many tools."

As she removed the flares from his possession, she called out to Jacob, "I got it!"

Jacob rushed over to her side and grabbed the flares. "Come on then, you bastard!"

An eerie looking mouth formed on the wall, but Jacob would not be intimidated. He already acquired his trump card. He lit the flares using the wall and proceeded to impale them under the creature's mouth.

It's form fell away as it reverted back to it's original form; human with long, silver hair. It was now susceptible to shotgun fire. Jacob punctured the beast with the Redeemer's Macedonian rounds. It howled in defeat and fell away into dust.

Soon the power was restored to the entire building. The timing of that didn't make Helena very pleased, "Oh, **now** they turn the bloody power on?" Helena glanced at Jacob, wondering why he looked so angry. "What's wrong?"

"Now you see the type of creature you've become?" Jacob spat, "This is what you are now, this is what your kind does. Feed on the innocent, prey on the weak…"

"Jacob, I'm not like them," Helena said.

"Yes, you are." Jacob repeated himself. Helena found herself becoming very defensive, "No, I'm not! I'm not like that!"

To her horror, Jacob snapped and grabbed her by the collar. "Bullshit!" Jacob screamed, "The only difference between **them** and **you **is how well you mask your primal side! You still **kill**! You still need the blood of living beings to sustain your **pathetic existence**! You exist in the night because it's the only way to bring out the **FEAR** in people! You're no different, **Helena**! **YOU'RE THE SAME AS THEM!!!**"

"Jacob…please," Helena whispered, tears trickled down her face. The look of shock and agony on her face brought Jacob back from his rage. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

"Helena, oh…oh God. Forgive me," Jacob spoke softly as he released his grip on Helena, Helena knelt to the floor, trying to catch her breath. "I-its okay," Helena gasped, "t-the floor…"

Jacob gazed at the floor and found two objects left in its wake, a tarot card and a tape.

**Birmingham**

Integra and her butler watched from outside the police setup as Jacob and Helena appeared. Jacob appeared to be carrying something.

"You're both a mess," Integra said, "What's that in your hand?"

"It's a tarot card, and some kind of tape." Jacob said, and handed the objects over to Integra.

**Hellsing Manor, Next Day:**

"The Hierophant," Cleveland said. Integra looked at the card. Something about the look on the king's face unsettled her.

"There's a message on the back of the card," Cleveland added, "It simply says 'play me'."

"It's referring to the tape," Integra deduced. Cleveland brought a tape player out and inserted the tape into the player. They both tuned in carefully as a voice came into hearing.

"Congratulations!" The voice began, a female one, "If you received this, then you have officially opened Pandora's box."

Integra's eyebrows furrowed.

"You probably don't know me, but I know you very well, Miss Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

The voice began to cackle in a sickening manner. "I'm sure you were probably surprised when we lied to you about that attack. As an act of fairness I'll give you the information you need about our next attack. It'll be one year, one week, one day, one minute, one second from this very moment right now."

Integra took note of the time, 2:35. "I want you to use that time to prepare, Integra. Summon up all your forces, I want to see you put up a good fight. I expect nothing less from a Hellsing, after all. Until then, I bid you farewell."

The tape stopped playing, but the echo of her laughter kept playing in Integra's mind again and again.

**Elsewhere:**

Muromtzevo Masion used to be a tourist attraction, but shortly after the war with Millennium it became nothing more than an abandoned relic. Trees and moss grew around it, cloaking it from the public's eye.

Luke Valentine never liked having to walk around the corridors of this fortress, he felt the place was too unsettling. For the person in charge of the whole operation though, it was nothing but fitting for her. She lived for it.

His superior was quite an enigma. Nobody knows her true identity, only that she calls herself Lillith and that she claims herself as an agent of chaos. Whatever her true agenda was, it was irrelevant. She brought him and his rambunctious brother back to life and her sorcerer bound them to her will. He reached the door to her quarters.

"Come in, Mr. Valentine." Luke hadn't even made the slightest tap on the door when she sensed his presence. Luke entered the room as ordered.

"Master Lillith," Luke began, "The Hellsing woman knows."

Lillith smiled, "Fantastic. Good work, Luke Valentine." She gestured him to leave and he did as commanded.

Once the older Valentine brother made his exit Lillith found herself alone with left-hand man and right-hand woman, respectively. The three of them were together almost all the time, after all, they were the people she could trust the most.

"The gears of war have begun to turn," the man on her left said. His name was Abraham Young, a twenty-two year old man born in the United States. Recognized for his genius at a young age, Abraham became famous for constructing the blueprints for a skyscraper at ten years old. When he was twelve, Millennium had their war. He disappeared after that, thought to be dead by the general public.

He never died, he merely went into hiding as he assisted Lillith in her plans. Even though he was loved by people he never could quite love humanity back himself.

To Lillith's right was her top soldier, her sword, a true nosferatu who embraced her vampirism during the Millennium War. A former soldier of Hellsing, only Lillith knows the true reason behind Seras Victoria's switch in alignment.

"Yes they have," Lillith grinned, "And it gives me an oh so wonderful feeling."

Lillith rose from her blood-red throne and faced both Abraham and Seras, her hands stretched for the horizon, almost as if to seize the moon in her grip.

"Abraham, Seras…I feel, giddy. Excited. I can hardly wait to order our troops to the battlefield. I want her to prepare, I want her to raise an army of a thousand-no…**ten-thousand** strong! I want to watch as our soldiers collide with theirs, blood from both sides **splattering **against the walls. I want to watch from above as carnage yields it's beastly face below. I want to see Integra **struggle** as she formulates plans to outsmart us. I want her to look me dead in the eyes as she **stabs** me in the heart with her sword!"

Lillith moved away from her desk, back turned to the two of them.

"I want chaos," Lillith declared, "We shall have it."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Empire of the Gun

Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, but it's going to kick off the multi-part Hellsing manor invasion. It's gonna be epic! Please read and review! Thanks to everyone who has done that so far.

* * *

**Hellsing: Insurrection**

"_Abraham, what it's like going through time? What does it feel like waiting for one year? Two years? Ten years? A thousand years?"_

"_Humans typically don't live through a thousand years, Lillith."_

"_I was speaking figuratively of course. You do understand what I'm asking though?"_

"_To answer your question, madam, is that it can blitz past us like a freight train or it can it can crawl beside us like a newborn. We perceive so many things in just 365 days. Things like friendship, occurrence of events, changes in our physical and mental state. Humanity is a curious creature, that's why I chose to stay this way."_

"_I envy your kind."_

**Hellsing Manor: Training Grounds**

"We've begun the recruiting process yesterday," Cleveland began, holding a report in his hand, "In just one day we had 121 applications filed."

Integra and Cleveland watched closely as they witnessed young recruits, some in it for duty and some in it for glory, hurdle through obstacles as they try to prove their worth as potential Hellsing soldiers.

"Good," Integra responded, "Considering the situation I could care less what religious ground they stand on. I just want them to be skilled at what they do."

"Of course," Cleveland said.

"Now all we do is wait. We'll prepare, we'll lay out battle strategies. I won't allow this house to be desecrated once more."

"I'll do everything in my power to assure that it doesn't," Cleveland responded.

"Thank you."

**Muromtzevo Masion: Basement**

"The twilight of our attack seems to have befallen us, madam."

A full year has passed since Lillith issued her threat to Hellsing. She spent the entire day today with an eerie smile on her face. Night had fallen, and they were hours away from their attack. July 22nd was when they planned to attack, just as they said they would.

Long ago when they settled into the ancient Russian castle they decided on using the basement as their mainstay of operations. They renovated it, reforming it into a military base. Normally they would use the control chamber for monitoring agents sent on missions, but now they would finally be using it to launch their invasion that they hungered for.

Right now it was just Lillith, Seras and Abraham traveling through the outstretching corridor leading to the chamber.

"My friends," Lillith began, "Never in my unlife had a year pass me by so painfully slow that I wanted to douse myself in holy water."

Abraham laughed, "Is the anticipation burning you, my lady?"

"Burning me?" Lillith asked, "Burning is such a simple way to put it. Waiting all this time was like slowly carving a hole in my heart with a jagged blade! The hunger for battle and chaos left me **wanting**, it left me depraved, crawling around like a **whore** begging for time to lapse _quickly_ just so we can approach this _glorious_ moment!"

Lillith's eyes shifted to her faithful soldier, Seras, who walked beside her only solemnly. She felt like teasing Seras, as she was a strong link between them and Hellsing. "What do you make of this, my faithful sword?"

Seras grunted. Ever since she joined Lillith's side she was not a woman of many words. She spoke only when she needed to.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it down to the letter," Seras answered.

Lillith sighed, "You're a good girl Seras, I suppose in time you'll learn to enjoy the same feelings that dwell within me right now."

As the sentence ended, so did the corridor. Abraham fumbled in his pocket and uncovered a card key. He swiped it into the reader and with a smooth beep the doors swished open.

They entered the large space and gazed at everything contained in the control room. Flat screen monitors were lined up neatly, underneath it control panels stretched out to compliment the screens. There were several levels of balconies, shaped like giant staircases.

Lillith approached a man wearing a uniform sporting black and grey armor. His hair was considerably short, black, almost contrasting with his pale white skin. His eyes were red with wanton war lust. He had a greedy smile on his face.

"Good evening, General Aleksey," Lillith greeted.

Years ago Lillith approached General Aleksey and offered to turn him into a vampire in exchange for his servitude, which included his impressive army. He is considered a major cornerstone in Lillith's agenda. With his influence extending to the higher-ups in the Russian government, General Aleksey helped protect Lillith's plans from leaking into public view, where they could have been prevented before coming into fruition.

"Good evening to you, Master Lillith," Aleksey spoke as he bowed in respect. "So…what is our plan?"

Lillith's arms stretched, her fingers twisting playfully in the air. "Tomorrow, we attack. We go out there and we show her how prepared we made ourselves for this moment! Tomorrow we die for absolute glory, and there will be glory!"

Everyone in the room had a smile on their face, ranging from weak to ear-splitting. On the other side of the room, three other people were perched on seats; The Valentine Brothers, and Dimitri, a sorcerer she met through connections with the General.

Jan Valentine toyed with an assault rifle with the most devilish grin on his face, "Man, this is some real exciting shit!"

Lillith simply grinned.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Words, Bullets and Fists Part 1

Author's Note: Another day, another chapter! The war on Hellsing begins.

**

* * *

Hellsing: Insurrection**

"_Ah, that was an interesting day."_

"_Did it satisfy you?"_

"_Oh, most certainly. I think we became acquainted quite well."_

"_We've certainly sparked the flame of war."_

**Elsewhere**…

A lukewarm wind blew across the plains of well-kept grass. A rich green hue blanketed the grass as it swayed back and forth, almost rhythmically to the wind's frequent pushes. A solitary house stood proud in the center of the field. The mountains, placed far into the horizon, almost looked like mere extensions.

Helena found herself standing in front of the house mysteriously. She wasn't sure how she got there; she began to wonder if somebody kidnapped her from the Hellsing manor or if this was another one of Integra's tests. The bright sun didn't seem to phase her strangely enough.

She put all these issues out of her mind, and she focused on the quaint looking house in front of her. Why was it here? Who was inside? All these questions belayed the draculina as she ascended the ash-gray wooden steps.

She noticed that the front porch was neatly contained. A rocking chair was in front of the window that was to the left of the front door. The soft padding had neat little lilies painted on it, making it look slightly more pleasant. To each side of the mahogany front door there were two medium-sized pots. Each pot contained blushing green bushes that were soft to the touch.

She touched the golden door handle as she opened the door to enter the house. A fresh smell of peaches greeted her nostrils as she stepped inside the house. Even though as a vampire she had no use for smelling, it was still a nice commodity to have just in case she needed it. Helena examined the lobby of the house. To one side of the lobby was a table containing an elegant golden clock. Above the clock there was a painting of an older looking man, who distinctly looked like a relative of Sir Integra.

On the other side there was a staircase that lead to the upstairs section of the house. Adjacent to the staircase there was a small table which contained a vase of roses. The table looked slightly dusted, though. Helena noticed as an aged-looking butler appeared from the side of the lobby. He was dressed formally, almost like a typical butler would; he even sported a monocle. His hair was tied up in a ponytie, his hair had a distinct shine to it as the overhead light cast down on his scalp.

He hummed a regal tune as he held the vase of roses and began dusting the table off. He stopped in mid-dusting when he noticed Helena's presence in the room.

Helena suddenly became flustered. Would he get angry for her intruding in his house? Her mind began thinking of an excuse and evacuation plan. She abandoned all thought when she saw that the butler was smiling.

He chuckled as he greeted the vampire, "Hello there."

Helena's brain blew a fuse trying to comprehend what was going on, so she simply bowed her head at the butler politely and she greeted him back. "Hello there," she grinned nervously.

"Please, there's no need for bowing. I'm no royal figure," the butler said.

Helena stiffened herself up in response. She didn't want to upset the butler. However, Helena was morbidly curious as to who this man was, and why on earth would he live in a house in the middle of nowhere.

"If you don't mind my asking," Helena began. Walter hummed as he waved his hand to dismiss Helena's last comment.

"My name is Walter Dornez," said the butler, "I am the spirit of your rings."

Now Helena was confused. She never knew that weapons could have spirits, much less rings for that matter.

"My rings?" Helena asked and she gazed down at her fingers, which contained the golden rings. "I once worked for Hellsing," Walter continued, chuckling as he recollected old memories, "I was their trashman back in the 1940's. I was employed by that man over there," Walter pointed at the painting Helena noticed earlier. He continued, "And when I retired I served his daughter, Sir Integra, as her personal retainer. Speaking of which, how_ is_ Sir Integra doing these days?"

Helena perked up, "She's doing just fine, M-Mr. Walter." She realized that this was the retainer that Sir Integra was talking about.

Walter smiled, "Come then, child. Walk with me."

Helena followed Walter out of the house and onto the green field. She struggled to catch up to the elder man as he walked with his gloved hands clasped behind his back.

"How does it feel being a vampire, Miss Laethrop?" Walter asked. Helena wondered how he knew her name. Then again, he was the spirit of her rings, after all.

"I don't like it," Helena began, "But I'm learning to live with it."

Walter smiled, "There was a girl that I knew who was just like you." Helena nodded, "I get that quite a bit."

Walter suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned to Helena's direction and faced her.

"Miss Laethrop, you must listen to me carefully," Walter's face was stern now, making Helena nervous. "The times ahead will test your character, your strength, and your resolve."

Walter grasped Helena's hands and locked them with his hands, "The enemy you're about to face is ruthless, merciless and above all…_relentless_. Even when things are at their bleakest, even when things seem hopeless, even when the odds are **against **you, and they seem **impossibly** insurmountable…"

Helena gulped.

"Never give up hope," Walter concluded. He then released her hands. He turned around and gazed at the horizon with his back turned to Helena.

"Oh, and _do_ say hello to Sir Integra for me," Walter said. Helena felt herself black out.

**Hellsing Manor**

Helena woke up to the silent darkness; a darkness only found inside her coffin. She opened the lid and crawled out of the dark space.

"Was I…dreaming?"

**Hellsing Manor: Front Gates**

It was an overcast day as the Hellsing soldiers took their positions outside. It was July 22nd in the afternoon.

Four soldiers stood alongside the enormous gate, assault rifles drawn at the ready. Behind the gates were four separate posts where snipers and soldiers armed with assault rifles (with scopes equipped) stood.

They gazed at the incoming vehicle approaching them. As it drew closer to the Hellsing manor it began to take the shape of a horse.

Soon the armed men found themselves staring up at a giant wooden horse. "You gotta be kiddin' me," one of the soldiers said. "Oldest trick in the book," one of the snipers commented. The soldiers from the post began to pepper the Trojan horse with rounds until it exploded.

The soldiers cheered at seemingly disarming the ruse. However their celebration was short lived as a mass of arrows jumped from the smoke and wooden splinters. The arrows traveled in the direction of the posts, skewering the soldiers.

The gate guardians found themselves alone. Clicking their teeth and clutching their weapons in nervousness, they struggled to see past the still lingering smoke as two buses and a truck were making a beeline for the mansion. By the time they noticed the vehicles, they were too late.

"Jesus, they're gonna ram us!" The soldier screamed, as three of them attempted to enter the code to unlock the gate. Because of their anxiousness and panic, they kept having to re-enter the four digit code over and over.

They were too late.

The buses collided with flesh, smearing them across the gravel and pavement. They sunk below all too quickly as the tires swallowed their legs and crushed them underneath. One unfortunate soldier was split in half by the collision, but his entrails somehow glued on to the rear tires and he was dragged for a couple miles.

The gate gave way to the vehicles as they slammed through and proceeded onto the Hellsing mansion. Behind the large trucks was a small convertible, where Lillith, Seras and Aleksey sat.

The invasion had just begun, and the fun was about to start.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
